Eureka Horror picture show
by karonic illness
Summary: Eureka haloween tradition doesn't involove trick or treating, it involves watching Rocky Horror Picture Show but this year something happens that makes it less Rocky Horror and more Eureka Horror..let me know what you think as its still only a basic idea
1. Chapter 1

The Eureka Horror Picture Show

In a town based on science it's hard for people to just let go and believe is something for no reason that can't be seen or proven. In this town people don't believe in witches, ghost or goblins so when the lights go out on Halloween night instead of trick or treating everybody gathers for a science fiction double feature. And what better choice the ultimate science fiction feature THE ROCKY HORROR PICTURE SHOW?

The whole town was crazy Jo truly believed this. This one day a year always seemed to prove that to her ten times more then any other day. Every year it seemed one of the scientist took it upon them self to dress as Dr. Frank-N-Furter for the day. And this year lucky for Jo, Zane not only was the one in such an outfit but he also taken it to a new level.

"Is that mine?" Jo asked fearing the answer.

"Yeah, I used your make- up, too." Zane replied coving his more sensitive parts hoping the she wouldn't teaser him.

"I was going to get you some new ones any ways, but first tell me how do you stand to wear them they have no support no nothing and this lace is rubbing me all kinds of way I never wanted to be rubbed." He asked with a smirk. "And I had to loosen this thing twice already but I still feel like its crushing my ribs."

"You get use to it and they will no longer bother you, and don't bother returning it just burn it." Jo said before hurried out of the room the eye full she had already was more then enough and she now understood why Zane was for once up and gone before her.

However she wasn't going to get away that easy. Just as she was about to turn the corner Zane peaked his head out of the lab and said

"Hey, Jojo"

"Yes, Zane"

"I got something to say"

"OK, What"

"Ummm, I really love the skillful way you beat the other girls the bouquet at Alison and Jack's wedding."

"Really Zane, this?" why do they do this to me Jo though as she realized what was about to happen since it had been going on all day

"The River was deep but I swam it

This timeline is ours so let's take it

So please don't teaser me

I have one thing to say

And that's

DAMMIT JOJO I LOVE YOU."

Jo was almost touched yes he said it but in lingerie and in a song from a movie that she somewhat liked till she moved here.

"You have the ring to prove it

There's three ways that our love can go

That's Good, Bad or mediocre" he was so happy she hadn't killed him yet. Zane really didn't think he would get this far into the song but hey maybe it would work for him.

"J-o-j-o I Love you so!" the crowd had now grown from the 3 other people that had been in the lab with Zane to pretty much the whole floor

"Alright People, that's enough the show is now over." Jo yelled stopping Zane from going further with his song. Sounds of disappointment people started to fill back into there offices and labs leaving just the two alone in the hallway. "Zane, under no circumstances will I agree to marry you when you look like that."

"But you will agree to it, and just so you know Jojo I got a whole day planned for you and the rest of GD this was only the start of what you will be seeing today." No truer statement was ever made before and nether party realized the full amount of what would come of that day. Because things where already in place that where well above what festivities Zane had created.


	2. Chapter 2

The Eureka Horror Picture Show

~~ In a town based on science it's hard for people to just let go and believe is something for no reason that can't be seen or proven. In this town people don't believe in witches, ghost or goblins so when the lights go out on Halloween night instead of trick or treating everybody gathers for a science fiction double feature. And what better choice the ultimate science fiction feature THE ROCKY HORROR PICTURE SHOW? ~~

**Chapter 2**

Café Diem was packed with people the normal lunch rush and the handful of people that's job today was to set up for the party. Sheriff Carter walked in to the café to get some lunch but wasn't expecting the amount of people. Sure he has been here for other Halloweens and knew the basics of what went on but it always seemed like there was more each year.

"Fargo what's going on, why is there a stage?" he asked walking over to the man in question.

"We are going to test out a new project for the first time here tonight. It's set to spectacular. It's a new development in three dimensional projection, so you can see the movie as if it was being acted out in front of you instead of on a screen." Fargo told the sheriff as he continued to type away at is data pad. Satisfied with that Carter voiced his agreement before sitting down at the counter to order his lunch

"We can't put in there " Fargo yelled to the workers "There's a light"

"Well, Vincent what is the special" Jack asked although they both know that he gets the same thing everyday.

"Jack you in luck today's special just happens to be a TIME WARP BURGER" Vincent said in a most cheery voice.

"Sounds good what's a Time Warp?" asked Carter gaining the attention of the cafe

"It's astounding" said Vincent

Virtual Vincent called from the back. "But not available for very much longer"

"Excuse me sheriff I got to reset the controls" Vincent scurried into the back to fix his robot.

As Henry came to sit next to jack "It's just a jump to the left"

"And a step to the right" called out the café as they all got up to act out the steps.

"With your hands on your hips" continued dr. deacon

"You bring your knees in tight, But it's the pelvic thrust, That really drives you insane, Let's do the Time Warp again, Let's do the Time Warp again" finished the café's patrons.

Carter knew he should have seen this coming he really did he fell into traps like this all the time but he didn't think that far ahead on things like this so it was to easy for the citizens to do this to him.


End file.
